


О косах и символизме.

by C_z



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_z/pseuds/C_z
Summary: Вводная лекция в гномью культуру для любознательного хоббита.





	О косах и символизме.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано 17.03.2013

\- Давай я, - Фили отнял расческу у брата, безуспешно боровшегося с колтуном в волосах.  
\- Может, ты его ещё и заплетёшь? - реплика Бофура вызвала в компании, расположившейся у костра, взрыв хохота.  
Бильбо с недоумением оглядел своих спутников, но никто не спешил объяснить ему причину всеобщего веселья. Кили слегка покраснел, Дори с выражением торжественного превосходства на лице провел ладонью по сложной причёске, Ори стрельнул глазами в сторону лысины Двалина, Торин незаметным движением вытащил единственную косичку из гривы волос на грудь.  
\- Может быть, кто-нибудь вспомнит, что в походе участвуют не только гномы, и объяснит мне, что тут забавного?  
Ответом были смешки, сопение и прочие шумы. Наконец Гендальф сжалился над хоббитом и, наклонившись к нему, сообщил:  
\- Понимаете, мистер Бэггинс, косы гномам плетут их женщины, в благодарность, хм, за доставленное удовольствие.  
Шум и шебуршание плавно сошли на нет.  
\- Жёны? - уточнил хоббит.  
\- Ну почему сразу жёны? - ухмыльнулся Нори  
\- Кому как повезет, - вздохнул Бофур и непривычно притих.  
\- Не тебе печалиться, братец! - встрял Бомбур - Я смотрю, перед отъездом она тебя всё-таки заплела, хоть и на скорую руку!  
\- Но-но! Мы просто оторвались друг от друга только за полчаса до выхода, я и так еле успел вас нагнать!  
\- Да слышал я это, слышал! - Толстяк решил всё же просветить хоббита. - Считается, что чем сложнее коса, тем больше гномке понравилась ночь. Но Бофур десять лет добивался своей Бьёрты, и когда добился, времени на косы просто не хватило. Хотя мы бы могли его подождать.  
\- Да тебя самого небось жена полночи, хм, переплетала. Основательная она у тебя, - Бофур кивнул на толстую косищу, расположившуюся на внушительном животе брата. - Как заплела в первый раз, ни прядки для других кос не оставив, так ты с тех пор налево и не смотрел, а, братец?  
Бифур смотрел на кузенов, теребя концы давно не переплетавшихся кос.  
К их небольшой компании подошёл Ори, и Бильбо, разглядывая переплетенные прядки на его коротких волосах, подумал, что самый юный участник похода пользовался женской благосклонностью. Ори присел рядом с ними и чуть слышно выдохнул:  
\- Скажите, а мастера Балина вообще никто не заплетал?  
Судя по смешкам, донесшимся с другой стороны костра, к их разговору прислушивались больше, чем хотели показать. Ответил юному гному сам Балин:  
\- Не все молодые книжники привлекательны для женщин, счастливчик. Моя-то юность прошла в Эреборе, а там женщин было меньше трети всего гномьего населения. Да и наука всегда занимала меня больше, чем продолжение рода. По этой части в семье всегда был Двалин.  
Ори снова уставился на лысину точащего топор здоровяка, но так и не решился задать вопрос. Впрочем, Балин и так его понял.  
\- Братец, поведать, что ли, о твоих приключениях?  
\- Поведай, кто ж тебя заткнёт, - не отрываясь от процесса, сказал воин. - Тем более, чую, не только взломщику любопытно.  
\- Ещё бы, такой красавец, и без единой косы! - и, не понижая голоса, продолжил: - Двалин успехом у женщин пользовался всегда. Правда, и отказывать им не умел, совсем. Полагаю, добрая четверть шрамов на этом воине - результат слишком пристального к нему внимания от замужних гномок.  
Двалин хмыкнул, но возражать не стал. Вокруг костра стало заметно тише, а вокруг рассказчика - плотнее, и он продолжил:  
\- Косы-то на нём появились до совершеннолетия ещё, и к восьмидесятилетию его гномки только переплетали их на более сложные - ни прядки свободной не было. Да, братец у меня не промах был. Но уже в странствиях наших сошелся с Нанной, дочерью эреборского кузнеца. Гномка была статная, крупная, характер боевой. Она бы отправилась с Двалином дальше, но не смогла бросить отца, а тот решил осесть неподалеку от человеческого города. Двалин повздыхал и отправился дальше. Лет через восемь заехал к ней снова, и надо ж было девке запомнить все косы на голове моего братца! Она когда там новых штук десять насчитала, возьми да и макни его головой в печь. До сих пор не знаю, как братец это допустил.  
Двалин даже не обернулся. Ну как тут среагировать быстро, когда у неё твой член во рту, а у тебя полгода не было никого? А Нанна в таких утехах известная мастерица.  
В открытую смеяться никто не решился, но все так единодушно отвернулись от героя истории, что сомнений не возникало - Балин их знатно повеселил.  
\- А вот чего я не знаю, - продолжил старый гном, - так это истории заколок Глойна. Не поведаешь ли, раз подошёл?  
Не то чтобы Глойн действительно подходил. Но уселся, не отгораживаясь от собравшихся костром, и оказался не против поведать.  
\- Да это ещё с эреборских времен, - всеобщее молчание быстро перетекло в заинтересованные шорохи. - Про то, что гномок тогда ещё меньше было, чем гномов, Балин сказал уже. Жениться я не рвался, но как же без женского внимания? И как-то поехали мы с братом в Дейл, подарок матери присмотреть. Зашли ей ткань на платье выбрать, а за прилавком жена хозяина была. Невысокая, округлая, ну чисто гномка, но мягче. Даже выше ненамного. И глазками так стреляла! В общем, Оин в гостинице ночевал, а я - в комнатах над лавкой.  
\- Повадился к ней потом ездить! - проворчал глуховатый гном, благодаря своему недугу очень выборочно слышащий разговор.  
\- Повадился, отчего бы нет? У неё муж по полгода в разъездах за товарами, надо же постель согреть красавице. А она однажды меня провожала, и спросила про гномьи косы. Ну я и рассказал. Она баба была неглупая, понимала, что не след в чужие традиции соваться. Но, видать, прикипела ко мне, - на лице рассказчика появилось некое самодовольство. - В следующий мой приезд расчесала бороду и понацепляла этих заколок. Работы они гномьей, вопросов не вызвали. Умная баба была, да.  
Дальнейшей судьбой человеческой женщины никто интересоваться не стал. Дэйл был сожжен Смаугом, да и жизнь людская намного, намного короче гномьей.

Разговор как-то сам по себе сошёл на нет, кто-то уже собирался расходиться, Балин зевал, Глоин отвернулся и копался в своем мешке. Бильбо пришла в голову ещё одна мысль:  
\- А есть разница, где и как заплетены косы? Ну, я хочу сказать, бороду заплетать, или волосы...  
\- Да, собственно, нет, - Бофур попыхивал трубкой. Фили и Нори многозначительно переглянулись. Нори всё-таки не удержался от комментария:  
\- Ну, разве что усы.  
\- Что усы? - Продолжил любопытствовать хоббит.  
\- Хах, ну, славьтесь, Нори и Фили! - Хохотнул Бофур.  
\- Усы, - объяснил Фили, - гномьи женщины заплетают в благодарность за удовольствие, доставленное ртом.  
У Бильбо запылали щёки, когда он себе это представил, и пока он боролся со смущением, у костра остался только молчаливый Двалин, которому предстояло дежурить первую половину ночи. Приставать к нему с расспросами хоббит не решился, так и остался в неведении относительно единственной косицы предводителя похода, отличавшейся сложным, каким-то не гномьим плетением.


End file.
